Everything Will Be Alright
by svu4l
Summary: After moving away, Olivia builds a family in hopes of finally being happy. When an unexpected tragedy destroys Olivia and her happiness; Elliot comes to her rescue. Will she let him heal her? Will they be able to hold back the feelings they've always fought?


**Author notes: **Hi there guys! My name is Brandy, I'm an open person, and I'm just your average fangirl :) I'm new to this site, but this isn't my first time writing fanfiction. Reviews are most definitely welcome, and if you want to give advice on how to help my writing- feel free!

**Warning: **This first chapter deals with content that may not be suitable for all readers. Please, take notice in the rating of this story.

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is the plot, Kendall and Jake._ All other characters belong to their rightful owners!_

* * *

He had been distant, lately. He hadn't talked much, ate much, acted himself, or spent much time with their daughter like he usually does. Jake Handson hadn't been himself, and his wife, Olivia Benson Handson had notice quite distinctly.

"Baby, where are we going," Olivia asked Jake who had her by the hand pulling her out onto the Michigan shoreline. They owned a huge lake house secluded away from other homes. The sand was warm, lightly dusting over Olivia's bare feet. She knew they only came out here to talk or to have time to think; whatever it was it must have been important.

"Jake, we can't leave Kendall inside for," She was cut off mid-sentence by her husband jerking her towards him and kissing her passionately, almost as if a last kiss. Lip to lip, Jake leaned her back onto the crisp sand. He broke their kiss, now straddling her, "Liv, we need to talk," he whispered to her.

Olivia could see he had small tears starting in his eyes, he never cried. "Please, tell me what's wrong," she took his hands in hers and gave them a reassuring squeeze. As a wife, she knew her husband well, and she knew something had been bothering him.

"I love you so much, you need to know that. You and Kendall, both," Jake told his wife who had a concerned look working on her face. He pulled one of his hands away, and outlined her jawbone with the side of his thumb. Olivia leaned her face into his touch, taking in the feeling.

"I do, and you know that we love you too," she smiled up at him.

"If something bad happens, you need to get as far away as you can," He told her, and gave her a tender kiss on her soft lips not giving her a chance to speak.

The waves of the lake delicately fell onto the shore, it was so quiet that you could hear a grain of sand drop. The silent evening made everything partly romantic. Breaking the silence of everything was a horrifying scream of their little girl echoing from the house. Olivia and Jake went to jump up, and a loud, ear-piercing sound went off. Her husband collapsed onto her chest pinning her to the ground, and she could feel something hot forming on her stomach. When Olivia looked down and realized that it was blood and that her husband had been shot, she screamed out loudly in shock. Tears gushed from her eyes, this was unreal, like a bad dream.

She looked down at her husband who's head rested on her chest, "Baby.." she trailed off. She grazed her hand across his face and he didn't move. She felt for a pulse, but his heartbeat was long gone. The love of her life laid dead on top of her body.

She could hear his last words repeating in her head, and instantly decided to listen to him. She pushed his heavy body off of her, and ran for her 5 year old daughter who was inside the house. "Kendall!" She yelled in fear for her child.

Olivia ran towards her home with tears streaming down her numbed face. She busted through the backdoor, seeing a man standing in the kitchen. His attention shot to her, and he ran after her waving a big knife, taking action to kill her. Olivia yelped feeling the knife severing through her upper arm and across the side of her face. She ran backwards using her arms to protect herself. A quick thought of her baby motivated her to take a chance. Dodging the knife once again, and punched the man as hard as possible. He groaned through his twisted and in pain facial expression, then fell to the ground unconscious.

Olivia ran upstairs to get to Kendall's room. With her hand pressed to her racing heart, her stomach shook within. She looked down the hallway, cautiously. Figuring if there was one man there could be another.

A tall, muscular man at the other end of the hallway was entering into hers and Jake's bedroom. She creped over to her daughter's room, and opened the door easily. A big man was hovering over her daughter's small body with a knife at her neck, "Get the hell off of her!" Olivia shouted out of mother's instinct.

The man glanced back and stayed lingering over the dark haired, little girl. Kendall shrieked when she felt the sharp knife begin to cut her tender throat. Olivia met her fist to the back of the man's head knocking him off of her daughter immediately. Kendall curled her small self into a ball on the floor and her body shook with rough cries. Olivia began to rush to her little girl's side, but a harsh pain created in the back of her head. Another man had grabbed her hair and started to drag her out of the room. "Kendall!" Olivia screamed, reaching out for her innocent baby. This couldn't be happening to her, not her family.

Olivia's body thrashed, fighting to get loose of the hold the man had on her. She dug her nails into the man's hand that was clenching her hair trying to make him let her go. Now, she was not only fighting for her child in need, but for her own will to live. Olivia sobbed forcefully in sorrow and pain, then screamed repeatedly, "No! No! No!"

The man drug Olivia by her hair down the long corridor and into her own room. She felt the strong man take her head and smash it hard against her bed post, many times. It was like she was a feather to him. Her body went limp as she slipped into a partial unconscious state. There was no more fight in her; the pain was too excruciating. All that she saw was nothing, but a big blur.

The man picked her up and threw her partially lifeless body onto the bed. He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself over her. Olivia wanted to fight with everything she had left in her, but it was as though her body and her brain weren't connected; she couldn't do anything. He began to unzip his pants, and Olivia shook her head knowing what specific idea the man had in mind. This wasn't something Olivia Benson had ever imagined happening to her, but it was and she felt like she had no control.

The man slapped her rough across the face demonstrating that it would be better if she didn't fight or protest, at all. She turned her head to look at the blank wall with tears flowing down her face. She could not bare to look at the man whom was going to take all that she had left in her. She blocked everything out, she couldn't deal with the actions that were taking place to her own body.

* * *

Kendall sat on her feet in the large reclining chair staring in a daze at her mommy whom laid hooked up to many machines. The little girl had a small bandage on her neck, and large bruises on her arms. It had been a long, frightening night, and all she knew was that her and her mommy were in a very special place of a big hospital in southern Michigan. They had allowed the 5 year old to come and sit with her mommy after she begged to see her for hours. She didn't understand any of the doctor talk when they said they had to get her mommy 'stabilized'.

"Is there anyone we can call, honey?" The nurse asked as she kneeled in front of Kendall. Kendall didn't respond.

"Sweetie, do you know of anyone at all?" The nurse egged on the question once again.

"Elliot Stabler," Kendall broke the connection she had with her mother to look at the nurse. "He works at a special police place- in New York City," Kendall told the young woman. "He's who my mommy needs."

The nurse gave the young girl an odd look before Kendall continued, "My momma used to work with him. She was a cop." Kendall looked at the nurse who was partially convinced. "She's told me lots of stories about her and him," Kendal tried to smile to assure the woman she wasn't lying.

"Thank you." The woman patted the small girl's leg before getting up to leave the room to go make the phone call.

Kendall made sure the lady was gone when she let her warm tears fall from her eyes. She leaned over the bedside taking her mother's hand, "Please, Mommy, wake up… I'm scared." The machine's attached to Olivia made several peculiar noises, but Olivia didn't make a move. Kendall cried harder when her mother didn't even flinch at her words.

* * *

Elliot Stabler had gotten woken up by a tragic phone call. Something he had never expected to receive. Olivia and him had stayed in contact after she left, but he hadn't spoken to her in months. His heart raced frantically, and the know-it-all man for once didn't have a clue about something- his _feelings_. The words the nurse had said to him when she called, were repeating in his head, "Olivia Handson has been involved in a crucial accident and is Intensive Care along with her little girl, Kendall." At the thought of the words, _'crucial accident'_, his heart ached with pain.

* * *

It had been 6 days since the accident; bruises were fading and gashes were healing. Olivia had been taken off of life support, but hadn't woken up yet. Day by day, Elliot sat by Olivia's bedside watching her slowly recover from the traumatic injuries she had endured.

Kendall sat on Elliot's lap in her hospital gown leaning back onto his chest, "And the doggy said," Elliot was reading a children's book to her. He had taken care of her since he had arrived the night chaos had taken place. Kendall had learn to like, trust, and become dependant on Elliot, in the days her mommy had been unconscious.

"I see my best friend came to my rescue like always," Olivia's scratchy voice broke through the seconds of silence, surprising both Elliot and Kendall.

"Mommy, you're back!" Kendall shouted, running to her mother's bedside with a huge smile plastered on her lips. She couldn't wrap her tiny mind around what was happening; she couldn't believe it.

Olivia reached her hand out taking Kendall's small hand into hers. "I've missed you, angel," Olivia was capable of squeezing out of her vocal cords.

Elliot smiled at the scene before him, God he had missed her voice, "I knew my girl wouldn't stay out for much longer," he chuckled. He stood from the chair he sat in, and walked over to Olivia. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies when she heard his voice. Elliot bent over the guardrails on the side of the bed, pushing her hair away from her cheek and gently kissing it.

"Welcome back, partner," He whispered in her ear and pulled away.

Olivia smiled at his words, she had missed him so much, maybe even too much at times.

A nurse popped his head into the room, "Kendall, we need to change your bandage."

Kendall's bottom jaw dropped, "But- my mommy just woke up, and… and," she stuttered while she spoke.

"It's okay, baby. I'll be here when you get back," Olivia smiled at her daughter and squeezed her hand. "Be a good girl."

Kendall frowned, "Fine." She let go of her mom's hand and walked out of the room.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and rubbed his thumb back and forth over it, "You're going to be okay, Liv. I promise you." Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's hand.

Olivia's body slowly fell into the bed as memories flooded her mind; the smile she used to cover up her pain fell away from her lips. She had been waiting for her baby to leave, because she knew that she was going to break. Olivia tried her hardest to keep her composure, but it wasn't working out as well as she wanted. Cries busted through her tightly pressed together lips as flashbacks of the night occurred in her head.

"El," she paused, the words she needed to say were stuck in her throat. "I need you- I need you… to just hold me."

Elliot hesitated, knowing that she had lost her husband, but he knew she needed someone. He was going to be there for her no matter what. He let the guardrail down and climbed into the bed beside of his past partner. He adjusted his body to hers that laid away from him, and pulled her towards his chest. He held her close; never wanting to let go.

"I'm here. I'm always going to be, Liv," Elliot whispered softly into her ear.

Olivia never cried; when she would, Elliot was the only one who was there to see. He was the only one she had ever allowed to be there for her, to comfort her. She was such a strong, independent woman who was capable of taking anything, but when something broke her, it shattered her.

Olivia cried, "El, I was…" she trialed off her words. She couldn't bare the words she was about to speak.

"I was raped," she said in a low tone only loud enough for the both of them to hear. She felt so useless and empty when she said anything at all.

The room was soundless besides the hushed sound of Olivia's cries. Elliot held onto her for dear life, not believing what she had just said to him.


End file.
